Descendants
by Phoenix Flame3
Summary: What if Kagome and Inuyasha went through the well but didn't end up in Kagome's time? Inuyasha/Gundam Wing Crossover. Tnu/Kag, 1x2, 3x4, yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Summary: What if Inuyasha and Kagome went through the well, but didn't end up in Kagome's time? What if they ended up farther in the future, in a world torn by war? In other words they're in A.C. 196, the Gundam Wing time!

Notes: I extended the war a little, actually a lot, because I wanted Kagome to be sixteen and I wanted the G-boys to be the same age as her. 

More notes: This is Yaoi, with a bit of Het. thrown in for good measure. Pairings are as follows, Duo/Heero (only hintage though) Trowa/Quatre (majorness there) and Inuyasha/Kagome.

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. Well here we go, I don't own Inuyasha or Gundam Wing. I do however own...well...nothing really, so don't sue! On with the story!

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, I'm going home!" Kagome shouted at the dog-demon. " I haven't been home in two weeks and I need to get the schoolwork I've missed." She stormed off to the well.

"Kagome, get back here! We still have more jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha ran after the sixteen-year old human. When he got to the clearing he saw Kagome perched on the edge of the well.

"I'll be back in a few days, relax." She leaned forward and scratched him behind the ears. "Bye." She jumped into the well.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha jumped over the edge after her. They landed at almost the same time.

Kagome flipped her waist long black hair over her shoulder. "Why did you follow me?" She set her heavy backpack on the ground beside her.

Inuyasha crossed his arms; "I wanted to make sure you went back." He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome smiled softly. "I always go back Inuyasha, you know that."

Inuyasha blushed and picked up Kagome's backpack. "Let's go. The sooner you're done here the sooner we can get back to finding jewel shards." 

Kagome started climbing out of the well. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder to look at the half-demon. "I'm glad you came, I like spending time with you outside of the chaos of the feudal era." She climbed the rest of the way up the ladder.

Inuyasha smiled and his golden eyes lit up. He started climbing up after her. When he got to the top, he saw her standing, frozen, next to the well. "Kagome what's..." then he saw the area around them. The shrine was gone, reduced to rubble. The trees and other small structure's around the shine were in ruins also. "Kagome..."

Kagome felt empty, "The shrine," she whispered. Then it dawned on her. "My family, Mama, Souta, Grandpa!" her voice grew to a shout as she said those last words. She took off towards where her house should have been. There was nothing there; bits and pieces of her house were all that was left. Kagome collapsed, faintly she heard Inuyasha come up behind her. All she could do was stare blankly at the scene in front of her. "How could this... I was only gone two weeks." This couldn't have happened in the two weeks she was away. These ruins looked like they'd been there awhile. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, who was standing behind her. "This can't be my time," she said quietly. She looked him in the eye, "It can't be."

Inuyasha moved forward and kneeled next to Kagome. "Kagome." Then a loud crash sounded throughout the ruined town. Kagome gasped and fell back against Inuyasha. A large thing had fallen a couple hundred yards in front of them. They could see sparks flashing from a large gash on the thing's chest. "What the...!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He pushed Kagome behind him. "Stay behind me," he hissed. Kagome nodded, though Inuyasha couldn't see. Inuyasha rested his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. 

Four more of those things descended after the first one. Three of them were exactly like the one that had fallen, the fourth one however, was larger and black, not tan like the others. The smaller ones, Kagome noticed, were fighting with what looked liked big guns. The bigger one was fighting with a long staff with two large, glowing, green blades protruding from one end. The larger one was easily defeating the smaller ones. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "What are those things? Demons?"

Inuyasha shook his head; "I've never seen demons like that before." When the last tan thing fell the black one started moving towards them. Inuyasha tensed and drew Tetsusaiga. It stopped a few yards in front of them. A door, or something like it, opened on the chest. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. A person stepped out onto the platform made by the opening.

"It's a person," Kagome said softly in wonderment. 

The person grabbed onto a pulley and slowly descended to the ground. The person walked over to them. "What are you doing out here? I thought this area had been completely evacuated when the OZ training facility was built." He ran a hand through his thick bangs.

Kagome peeked out from behind Inuyasha, then stepped out fully. "It's a human boy."

"Stay back Kagome, we don't know that. Look at his eyes." Inuyasha peered into bright blue-violet eyes. "Humans don't have eyes that color"

Hey," the boy said. "As far as I know I'm completely human. Our technology hasn't advanced far enough to produce any kind of bioandroid." He took a closer look at Inuyasha. "What kind of ears are those?" He reached over and touched the tip of one of Inuyasha's ears. "I've seen a lot of things, but never ears like that on anything other than a mutt." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha slapped the boy's hand away. "Are you calling me a MUTT!" He started to raise Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha. Sit." Inuyasha fell straight to the ground.

"Man." The boy rested one hand on the back of his head. "I wish I could do that to a few choice people." He raised his violet eyes to meet Kagome's chocolate brown one's.

A light blush spread across her cheeks. "My name is Kagome Higurashi," she prodded lightly at Inuyasha's prone form. "His is Inuyasha. Sorry about him, he has a short temper." She smiled up at the taller boy. "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated. Should he tell them his name? They didn't look like they were from OZ. He took in their odd clothes. They didn't seem like they were from anywhere he'd been, especially with Inuyasha's dog-like ears. He decided to trust them, from the looks on their faces when he first found them, they had no idea what was going on. He held out a hand. "Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." Kagome smiled and shook his hand.

Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground. "What'd ya do that for?!" he yelled at Kagome. He sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome sighed. "You were about to attack Duo."

"So, he's probably a demon. He would've killed you, then eaten you for lunch!" 

"Hey!" Duo broke in. Both Inuyasha and Kagome ignored him.

"Inuyasha, if he wanted to kill us, he could've done that easily with that big thing over there." Kagome reasoned. Duo nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha crossed hi arms and scowled. "He called me a mutt," he growled.

"You don't try to kill every..." Kagome paused. Come to think of it, the half-demon had tried to kill everybody that had called him a mutt.

Duo cleared his throat; "I'm still here." He rested a fisted hand on his hip.

Kagome blushed, "Sorry." Inuyasha turned to face Duo.

"What's all this talk of demons? Are they some kind of mecha?" Duo asked.

"Um. I don't know what 'mecha' is but demons are flesh and blood." Kagome had come to the conclusion that they were in a future time.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what mecha is? Where exactly are you guys from anyway?" He glanced from Kagome to Inuyasha and back to Kagome.

Kagome blushed for what seemed the millionth time that day. "We're sorta from the past

Duo's eyes widened. "The past? How can you be from the past? As far as I know time travel is a couple hundred years away." Just then the sounds of battle reached their ears.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "What is that?" he asked.

"That would be the sounds of my fellow Gundam pilots fight against Leos and Aries." He looked to the sky; he could barely see the flashes that signified the fighting. "They're going to be here as soon as the Mobile Dolls are taken care of."

What are you talking about? What are Mobile Dolls and Gundams? What year is this?" Inuyasha was starting to sound panicky; this was too much for him.

Kagome rested a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha calm down." She looked back up at Duo. "Why don't you tell us what's going on here."

Duo took a deep breath, "Okay, but it's going to be a long story. Why don't we sit down?" The three of them sat each finding some sort of structure to sit on. "Several years ago a war started between the Earth and it's colonies." He went on to describe the colonies and mobile suit. He told them what the Gundam pilots were fighting for and why they were fighting against OZ. By the time he finished the sounds of battle had stopped. Four large machines were coming towards them. "I've told you my story now tell me yours." 

Inuyasha stood. "Not now, we're about to have some company." Kagome and Duo also stood.

What are they?" Kagome asked.

"Those are my buddies, guess they finally destroyed the Mobile Dolls." The four Gundums landed on either side of Duo's. The hatches opened simultaneously, four figures stepped out on to the platforms. Duo ducked his head sheepishly, "Heero's gonna say something about me not being their to help, Or he's just gonna glare." Duo shivered. "Sometimes I can't decide which is worse," he added quietly to himself. Then he grinned and waved to his companions. "Hey guys!"

Well chapter one is over. Man I wish my beta reader was here, but nnnnoooooooo, she had to be up at Adam State Honor Choir. Oh well, I'm proud of her for making it in.

Sorry if my writing seems a bit sporadic. I listen to music while typing and my style changes with what song is on.

Please read and review, I love reviews, and constructive criticism. Any and all flames will be added to my nest.

Luv u all

Phoenix


	2. Ancestor

Okay finally chapter two is out; sorry it took so long. School has been murder. Well, I only got FOUR reviews, it made me sad. Maybe I'll get more on this chapter, ne?

Notes: Okay, this story is Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, Okay? Other couples are InuxKag, MirokuxSango, WufeixKassia (OC)

Now for the Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gundam Wing, no matter how much I wish I did. I do however own Kassia and Kuyen (however they don't come into play for a while yet). On with the fic

Chapter 2

Kagome inched closer to Inuyasha. " They can't be any older than I am," she whispered, speaking of Duo and his friends who were talking a few yards away. She glanced up at the five, large machines. "And those things are kinda scary."

Inuyasha snorted, "My Tetsusaiga could take care of them easily." Truth be told, those machines, Gundams Duo had called them, intimidated Inuyasha. He had fought many demons larger than him, but he didn't know how to fight these Gundams. If these humans turned out to be less than friendly, how would he protect Kagome?

Kagome watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he was brooding about something, probably the situation they were in. She sighed and turned her attention back to Duo. She could only hear snippets of the conversation, but it sounded like he was trying to convince them to let her and Inuyasha stay with them. "I think I'm going to go tell them that we can just go home through the well," she said to Inuyasha, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kagome started to walk towards the group.

"I thought they scared you." Inuyasha moved to follow his companion.

"The boys don't scare me, the Gundams do." She appraised each of the five boys, and was startled to see a bright green eye staring at her. No, not at her, at Inuyasha. She frowned, why would that boy be staring at Inuyasha. She stopped herself from continuing her thoughts; there was no reason for her to be jealous. Inuyasha wasn't hers, and with the way things were going, never would be.

Duo turned, sensing someone behind him. He smiled when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha. "Hey you two, let me introduce the guys." He started pointing out the other Gundam pilots. "The one in spandex is Heero, the guy with the unibang over there is Trowa, the blond next to him is Quatre and lastly there's Wufei."

Kagome smiled at each of the boys, "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha." She turned to the violet-eyed boy next to her. "We don't want to burden you, it's very easy for us to go back to our times." She smiled charmingly.

Duo stared at her. "You can?" he asked. He looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. "You mean it wasn't just a fluke that you ended up in this time?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes," Of course not. C'mon Kagome, we're wasting time here." He started walking back to the well, grasping Kagome's elbow. 

Kagome stumbled backward. "It was nice meeting you all," she called back.

The five pilots stared after them. "Well," Duo started. "I want to see how they traveled through time." He followed Kagome and Inuyasha. 

Wufei nodded, "Yes. So do I." Heero and Quatre also followed. Trowa stood there, staring after Inuyasha. The boy had white hair, and dog-ears. Could he be? No, he couldn't, it was impossible. But, the two had said they were from a different time. Plus, the name was exactly the same. Quatre stopped, noticing that Trowa wasn't with him. He looked back and saw his lover hadn't moved. He followed Trowa's gaze and frowned when he saw Inuyasha. He realized that Trowa's eyes had never left the boy since Duo had pointed him out. He felt a stab of jealousy shoot through him.

"Trowa?" Trowa snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the blond. "Are you coming," Quatre asked. Trowa nodded, and smiled lightly. Quatre smiled back and turned to go. Trowa started forward also. He had no idea why Quatre put up with him. Trowa knew that he wasn't a very social person, growing up with the mercenaries had taught him to be closed off. He hoped Quatre knew how much he cared for the smaller boy, even though he couldn't say it. 

They stopped when they had caught up with the rest of the group. Quatre looked around, confused. They were gathered around an old well. Duo voiced Quatre's thoughts. "You do realize that this is an old, beat up well, right?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "Yes." She jumped up onto the edge of the well. "This well let's me travel to Inuyasha's time and him to my time."

"Two times," Wufei asked.

Kagome nodded, " Mine, the 20th century and Inuyasha's, the Feudal Era," she explained. 

"Let's go Kagome," Inuyasha said, exasperated. "We have to get back and find more jewel shards." He started over the edge.

Kagome reached out and grabbed the back of Inuyasha's shirt (1) stopping him. "Excuse me? May I remind you that we were going to MY time," she hissed, glaring at the half demon.

"There are still a lot of shards we need to find," he protested.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started warningly, "Si-"

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha interrupted, not wanting to be sat in front of all these strangers. He jumped over the edge of the well, muttering under his breath about stupid humans and priorities.

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry about all the trouble." She hefted herself the rest of the way over the rim after Inuyasha.

Quatre blinked several times, "Well, that was certainly strange."

Duo nodded, "Yea, you're tellin' me. I wish they stayed though, Kagome was pretty cute." Duo paused for a moment, then continued, "Inuyasha too."

"Wait a minute," Quatre stared at his friend. "You're gay?" Duo started shaking his head.

Wufei chuckled, "Should've known, with the way you act."

"I'm not gay," Duo protested, then he lifted his haughtily. "I just happen to appreciate both sexes." And happen to be to attracted to a certain person of the same sex, he added silently, glancing briefly at Heero, who was staring dazedly at the well. 

Trowa smiled knowingly then turned his gaze back to the well. Now that he'd seen Inuyasha up close he was positive that he was- "What the hell?!" an angry voice rose up from the well.

Duo leaned over the edge, looking down. "Hey Kagome and Inuyasha are still down there." He looked back up at Heero and grinned, "Looks like they get to stay with us after all."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "What happened," he asked sharply.

"Why are you asking me? I didn't do anything," Kagome replied.

"You're the one, who travels through the well the most," Inuyasha pointed out.

"So," Kagome countered. "Just because I use the well more often doesn't mean I'm an expert! I have no idea why the well's not working, so don't ask me again!" she screamed at her companion.

"Hey." They looked up to see Duo peering down at them from the mouth of the well. "Has anyone ever told you two that you fight like an old married couple?" 

Kagome's face flamed. "We do not!" Inuyasha protested, he didn't know what an old married couple was but he didn't like the sound of it.

Duo laughed, "Come on up, looks like your stayin' with us-" Duo yelped as he was jerked back roughly be his braid. He turned and met a piercing cobalt gaze; Duo sputtered, lost in icy eyes.

"They're not staying with us," Heero said flatly.

"Why not?" Duo pouted. "They're not with OZ."

"We don't know that," Heero replied.

Duo slung an arm around Heero's shoulders. "C'mon. Look at their clothes, people just don't wear stuff like that nowadays."

Heero sighed inwardly, staring into Duo's large violet eyes. Lately he had been finding it harder and harder to deny Duo anything. He couldn't explain it, the thought of Duo sad, or upset in any way made him ache inside. 

Before he could answer, Kagome and Inuyasha pulled themselves out of the well. "Great, we're stuck here. What are we supposed to do now?" Inuyasha asked, frustrated. He wasn't happy, Naraku was probably happily gathering jewel shards, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had no idea that he and Kagome weren't able to back through the well. They were stuck in who knows how far into the future with no foreseeable way home.

"OZ could've fabricated the story to make us trust them," Heero said stubbornly, he wouldn't give in to Duo, not this time.

"OZ wouldn't make up something so unbelievable as time travel," Quatre reasoned gently.

"Exactly!" Duo shouted, directly into Heero's ear, he was still standing close to the other pilot. "The story about them being from the past is so unbelievable that it has to be true."

"The American has a point," Wufei said, finally adding his opinion

"I believe them," Trowa spoke up.

Duo pulled away from Heero surprised, "You do?"

Trowa nodded, "Inuyasha is my ancestor." Inuyasha's eyes widened _ancestor _he mouthed.

I'm an ignorant American and don't know what Inuyasha's outfit is called. If somebody knows, please tell me so I can fix it. 

Notes: Well, another chapter done, sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer, promise. Thanx to all four people who reviewed, hopefully I'll get more for this chapter.

Phoenix


End file.
